1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to directional drilling, e.g., directional drilling for hydrocarbon recovery wells. More particularly, embodiments of the disclosure relate to systems, tools and methods employing an adjustable bent housing for controlling the direction in which a drilling bit cuts a wellbore.
2. Background Art
Directional drilling operations involve controlling the direction of a wellbore as it is being drilled. The direction of a wellbore refers to both its inclination relative to vertical, and its azimuth or angle from true north or magnetic north. Usually the goal of directional drilling is to reach a target subterranean destination with a drill string. It is often necessary to adjust a direction of the drill string while directional drilling, either to accommodate a planned change in direction or to compensate for unintended and unwanted deflection of the wellbore. Unwanted deflection may result from a variety bottom hole assembly (BHA) and the techniques with which the wellbore is being drilled.
Some directional drilling techniques involve rotating a drill bit with a positive displacement motor (mud motor) and a bent housing included in the BHA. The BHA can be connected to a drill string or drill pipe extending from a surface location, and the mud motor can be powered by circulation of a fluid or “mud” supplied through the drill string. The BHA can be steered by sliding, e.g., operating the and motor to rotate the drill bit without rotating the bent housing in the BHA. With the bend in the bent housing oriented in a specific direction, continued drilling causes a change in the wellbore direction.
When an adjustment in a drilling angle is necessary, the entire drill string may be removed from the wellbore in order to replace the bent housing with another bent housing that defines a different bend angle. In other instances, an adjustable bent housing may be provided that permits an adjustment to over a range of bend angles once the drill string is removed from the wellbore. It should be appreciated that removing the drill string to replace the bent housing or to adjust the bend angle can be expensive and time consuming.